The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a paper supply apparatus, and a paper supply method for printing on a paper sheet pulled out from a plurality of paper rolls.
A printing apparatus that houses, for example, two paper rolls and prints on a paper sheet pulled out from each paper roll with a printing part is used as a printing apparatus for printing on a paper roll. In this printing apparatus, a conveyance path and a discharging part dedicated for a paper sheet pulled out from each of the paper rolls are provided.
Conventionally, a method for sharing a part of the conveyance paths of the two paper rolls has been proposed. The printing apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-341989 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-105676 include dedicated paths for conveying each of the two paper rolls, a common path positioned in a downstream side of the dedicated paths, and a printing part provided on the common path, and print on the paper rolls conveyed to the common path from the dedicated path.
However, because the printing apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-341989 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-105676 require the dedicated paths for each paper roll, components such as a roller and a sensor were required for the dedicated paths, and spaces for installing the components are required. Further, operations of the roller and the sensor had to be controlled for each dedicated path.